Another Day at the Office
by GradGirl2010
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple day! Crime was slow, so partners were picked to sort and review old case files. The ONE DAY Shiratori and Takagi are chosen and there is a city wide black out! Trapping them in the case room. Alone. In the dark. For who knows how long. "Takagi-kun. Hold me? I'm scared."


**Another Day at the Office**

**By: Gradgirl2010**

**It was just supposed to be a simple day! Crime was slow, so partners were picked to sort and review old case files. The ONE DAY Shiratori and Takagi are chosen and there is a city wide black out! Trapping them in the case room. Alone. In the dark. For who knows how long. "Takagi-kun. Hold me? I'm scared. "**

**YES! This is a yaoi. YES! That means guy on guy action. NO! You do not have to read it. And NO! You do not have to comment. Therefore, let us move on and enjoy the fic, shall we?**

**Oh and this is typed from my tablet so please bear with any mistakes**

* * *

Dark ominous clouds blanketed the Tokyo skies. Relentless drops of rain flooded the entire city. Hissing rapids of water washing down the gutter and into the flooding sewers. Thunder roared throughout the air, trembling the city below. Flashes of lightning rolled across the sky. Thin streams surfacing the clouds like snakes from a pond. A blustering wind whirled through the city. The trees caved under the force of the tundra. limbs broke off, flying who knows where the current carried them. Traffic in the storm was backed up for miles without end. AND YET! SURPRISINGLY! NO CRIMES WERE BEING COMMITTED! No robberies. No robbies vehicle accidents. Not even a damn traffic light incident. Aside from the horrible weather, it was a quiet Saturday evening. Correction. It was a very quiet WEEK! Therefore, when the crime is halted, the police do what they hate the most. PAPERWORK. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (Thunder and lightning) 0_0! Uh...moving on!

* * *

It was week two of the autumn storm. Conan and his friends have been meeting up at Professor Agasa's in order to beat the boredom. Rachael and Richard held themselves up at home. Meanwhile the diligent and finest of the Tokyo PD...were stuck behind desks filing paperwork. And to make matters even more exciting, pairs of two were chosen to sort through - WAIT...FOR...IT - the COLD CASE FILES! YAY! Not! Sorting through cold case files had to have been one of the most tedious and mind numbing jobs in the entire Police Force regime. It it wasn't just making sure evidence in the cold case basement wasn't tainted, becoming worn by the environment, or checking to ensure no one's broken the seal. An inventory manifest is kept. Marking the locations of each case on the shelves, the dates they were logged, the officers involved, and the contents within them are still in place. Then the reviewing officers must log their name beside each case touched and confirm nothing was tampered with. But this is not so in this case! There are other officers to take care of this! Right now all the Detectives were required to do was sort through their cases, determine them cold or ongoing, and log them in the basement.

The Cold Cases are locked away in a basement that's just below ground level. The only access is down an elevator which requires a certain security level clearance. And the only way out is via a voice recognition box and passing the cold case file through a device similar to a metal detector. Little windows parallel to the sidewalk were the only way to the outside. Impossible to reach. Impossible to fit through. Over the top security? Not in the least. Cold case files were just as important as opened cases. In one strange twist of fate to another someone's case entangles with the cold cases or those involved try to make off with the evidence against them. Keeping them in a place accessible by one way was beyond brilliant. Megure-Kebu lost track 20 years ago as to how many case files they lost due to insufficient and poor security. He almost lost his badge because of such idiocy. So the department chipped in so no innocent policemen lost their badges by way of an oversight or crooked cops trying to cover their tracks. And yet, despite all this interesting security, no one thought to pitch in for an automatic organizer. Which brings us to the case in which this tale is designated.

Every now and again fast food restaurants, libraries, carwashes, even police hit a job entailed dry spell. Meaning there's nothing happen that demanded their immediate attention. Every employed person understands this tedious experience. SO, during these slow operating times, bosses slash managers decide it's time to catch up on a little in-house work. Just to keep themselves and their employees busy. At Tokyo PD they've picked the perfect task. Organize and categorize cold case files! Yee-hoo. NOT! It was the worst part of the job. Some poor sucker - or suckers - are picked at random - name from hat, a list - to go into the basement and do a little sorting. They even get to situate their current cases and weed out the cold ones to add to the stockpile. This becomes their job for the next day or so. Depending on how slow work is. This week - going on for three days - the lucky pair is…...Ninzaburo Shiratori and Takagi Wataru! (Confetti releases).

For, what had to have been going onto hour three, Takagi and Shiratori were held up in the basement sorting through boxes and files. Putting cell phones and SIM cards together, jotting notes on the current state of certain evidence, and - of course - signing and sealing any files opened. The task also involved making any and all connections to current cases. One can only imagine the torment those two had to endure.

* * *

"Geh...hn...haa...Shiratori...san…" Takagi panted raspily. His arms and legs quaking. His cheeks flushed bright pink. Beads of sweat trickled to his chin. Shiratori stood but a foot away from him. His towering presence imposing upon the younger detective. Takagi huffed exhaustedly. An overwhelming strain bearing on his body. "Please...no more...I can't...take-" Shiratori moved in swiftly. A weight bore into Takagi. His hips jerked. "AH!" His head flew back. A loud moan wailed. His feet shuffled slightly. Shiratori kept a leg between Takagi's. His hands moved lower. "No! Shiratori-san! Not that! No more!" His body was going to give. He just knew it. His lower back killing him.

Shiratori chuckled huskily. That menacing smirk plastered to his tanned cheeks. "Come now, Takagi-Kun," He purred, his hands gliding back up steadily, "Just a little more."

"But-" Shiratori sniggered. His hands pushed into Takagi. "GAH!" He moaned again, making Shiratori's grin only grow at his waning strength.

"Something wrong, Takagi-kun. You're making all of these cute noises."

"Please...Shiratori-san…" He huffed exhaustedly, "I beg you. My body...can't take much more." Shiratori sighed disappointedly. He brought his hands up...and grabbed two of the four boxes Takagi had in his arms. The younger detective released a breath of relief. He thought for sure his arms were gonna fall off. He'd only been lifting boxes for the last three hours. Aside from the mental strain, moving boxes on top of that was taxing enough. "Thank god!"

"Honestly! You can't lift more than two boxes?" Shiratori scolded.

"Hey! That sewing-machine murder has to be the heaviest box." They had the sewing machine and it's attachments all in one box.

"I thought you were working out at the PD gym."

"OF COURSE I AM!" He howled, following Shiratori to the September of five years ago section. "But lately I've just been slacking off."

"Sato-San dragging you all over?" He rest his boxes on the long table.

"Actually it's Conan-Kun." Takagi set his boxes down, dated labels facing outward. "He's been asking me for insight into the realm of police work so he can write a report for school."

"Oh yeah! He asked me the same thing not too long ago." Shiratori awed. "It's a...CAREER report. What do you wish to have as a career? He asked Sato-san and Megure-Kebu some time ago."

Takagi chuckled charmingly, "He is bright for a third grade student."

"A little too bright. He just might replace us by the time he's in fifth grade."

"With the way Megure-kebu and Mori-san rely on him, I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"Him and his crack team of junior detectives." The two broke out in hearty laughter. Shiratori scanned, labeled, and signed off on the relocated evidence. When evidence is given a specific date of interest - say a cold case murder took place january 1st of 2003 - the evidence is logged and placed beside other evidence of that date. Should evidence share similarities with another case a special sticker is set so searching for them is less of a hassle. High tech security with an old school touch. "Any plans after work?" Shiratori decided to change the subject.

"In this mess?" He directed a thumb to the splashing rain outside the street level windows. A tidal wave of water washed over the small window. A sealant prevented it from leaking inside, tainting evidence. "No way." Takagi lugged his evidence to November of 2011. "I'm going to end my shift with a smile, go HOME," He grunted, hoisting the box two shelves up, "And end my night with a cup of hot chocolate and a hot bath."

"Ooh…" Shiratori purred huskily, hips swaying in his steady stride, "Sounds cozy…"

Takagi laughed excitedly, "Yep! Can't wait! UGH!" A hand darted out. A shelf pressed to his back, halting Takagi's escape. The hand planted firmly beside Takagi's head. The elbow bending as Shiratori towered over him, a wolfish smirk on his face. "Umm...Shiratori...san?" Takagi's heart pounded at how close Shiratori's face to his. Hot breath tickling his lips. A noticeable pink tint highlighted the younger detective's cheeks, earning a snigger from Shiratori. Takagi begged and pleaded Shiratori couldnt hear his heart pounding against his chest.

"Don't suppose," Shiratori leaned in, his smirk widening as his lips brushed Takagi's ear, "There's room for two." A blush broke out across Takagi's cheeks.

"I-" A clash of thunder and lightning startled the younger detective into Shiratori's arms. On instinct Shiratori embraced Takagi. His expression fading from surprise...to temperate glee.

"That's right. You're afraid of thunder and lightning, aren't you?" Takagi's blush on grew redder. "How cute." Before Takagi could retort, thunder and lightning overhead again - followed by a dying whir.

The lights suddenly died down, casting the two men in near darkness. The oil source of light came from the midday lighting outside. The whole building sound deathly silent. The normal hum usually heard - not really noticed until now - went quiet too.

"Uh...what just happened?" Takagi asked confusedly.

Shiratori tried the service ohone. No dial tone. Hecthen immedialty got on the radio and called upstairs. "This is Shirator-Kebu! Someone respond!" Takagi noted the panic in Shiratori's tone.

_"This is Megure-Kebu. Shiratori-San, are you and Takagi-Kun alright?"_

"We're fine." Shiratori heard Takagi pounding the elevator button in blind ambition. Dammit! Shiratori inwardly growled. "But it looks like we're stuck down here."

_"And you might be for a while. The whole city is out!"_

Takagi gaped in awe. "REALLY?" Shiratori gasped.

Takagi ran to he window, climbed onto a stand, and peered out the window. "He's right! The whole block and on is off."

"One of my for ends at the electric company shot me a text. He warmed me something like this would happen. So he advised me. To be ready."

"Is it building circuit breakers?"

_"That's the only luck electricians have. The powerplant on the south end of Tokyo malfunctioned. Lightning shorted out a few generators...er somethin'. I dunno."_

"He didn't, by any chance, mention how long if would be before power was restored, did he?" Takagi raised a bewildered brow. Why does Shiratori sound so nervous? Thunder boomed, scaring Takagi under a desk. _I hate thunder. Wait. I hate thunder._ He repeated, having an epiphany. Returning his attention to Shiratori, Takagi gaped in awe. He tried to contain himself, but a greater scrutinizing saw right through Shiratori's shoulders, knees - his whole body - was trembling like a like in the wind. _Is Shiratori-San scared of thunder too?_

"Copy that!" Shiratori slammed the radio down, then slapped a hand over his eyes.

Takagi crawled out from under the table, massaging the back of his neck nervously. "I take that to mean we're not getting out of here anytime soon?" Takagi confirmed fretfully.

Shiratori growled iratley, " Let's just say lunch break at Okimoto's is canceled until further notice."

"Aw man!" Takagi slumped dismally against the afore mentioned shelf. "And today was he unveiling of his new brand of eel sashimi! I saved up for that!" Strong arms wrapped tightly around Takagi's back. His chest crushed against Shiratori's. Takagi's cheeks turned bright red. The beats of his heart skipped as Shiratori's sudden embrace tightened. "Um...Sh-Shiratori...San?" Long fingers dug in, making him wince. Focus on the fingers faded. Shiratori was shaking. No. Every muscle...was shivering. Shiratori...

"Takagi-Kun..." Even his voice shivered. Chills prickled Takagi's neck, feeling shaky breaths tickle the hairs. "It's dark...I don't like the dark." Takagi's eyes widened. "Please...hold me..."

Takagi's mind blurred. The great Shiratori...was afraid of the dark? With how firmly he held Takagi, he must be. Were Takagi not frightened himself, he'd be savoring this moment.

Slowly Takagi wrapped his arms around Shiratori. Around the lower back due to the height difference. Takagi sighed dreamily, relaxing further into the shelf he forgot was behind him.

He's so warm...Takagi felt his childhood fear of thunder and lightning subside. I just want to hold him.

"You're warm."

"Excuse me?" Takagi began to panic. Did Shiratori hear his thoughts? Teeth nipped his ear lobe. "AH!" Takagi jumped.

Shiratori chuckled, "You're delightfully warm. I just want to hold you forever." Takagi swallowed a massive lump. He repeated Takagi's thoughts verbatim. Either her read minds or...or... "I can't hold back anymore." Hot breath whispered, tickling Takagi's ear. Shiratori trailed his tongue from the ear down to Takagi's collar, earning a pleasant shiver. "Three hours. That is the allotted time before power is restored." Shiratori took a chance and bit Takagi's ear, gently. A loud moan escaped. "I fully intend to take advantage." Takagi started to feel light in the head. His quaking knees were waning. Shiratori's toned knee caught him; the firm, built body pressing completely against Takagi, keeping him pinned. Huge palms grasping slender shoulders. That one lone knee grounded between his legs.

"Hnn..." A moan escaped, making Shiratori beam victoriously. Takagi's blush darkened.

"My, my, Takagi-kun. If that is your desire..." He entangled his fingers with Takagi's, slowly raising them above his head, "I'd be happy to oblige." Takagi's futikely edged back. Another moan betrayed him. Shiratori circled the knee torturously slow, all the while grinding his hips. Takagi seethed through gritted teeth, fighting the daunting wave of heating pleasure. "Do not fight it, Takagi-Kun."

"AH!" Shiratori suckled the nape of his neck.

"Allow the sensations to grab you," He snaked a single finger down Takagi's back, "To carress you," Takagi bucked his hips. The finger tickled his lower back, forcing him to grind unwillingly against Shiratori's tormenting knee. "Release it." Shiratori cupped Takagi's buttock, fingers massaging between the cheeks.

"Ah...no...not there..." He pleaded, attempting to fend the winning hand with his own. Shiratori easily pinned it back and gripped Takagi's butt more fiercely. Takagi inadvertently tilted his head back, granting Shiratori access to the tie. A good thing takagi wore clipons.

Shiratori's smirk widened. "Do you like that, Takagi-Kun?"

Takagi squeezed his eyes closed, still struggling to not, "Gah..."

"No need to deny it." One hand pinning his arms, Shiratori roamed his free hand down Takagi's loose fitting work shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time, untucking it from the trousers. He trailed kisses down the jaw to the neck to the now exposed chest. His roaming hand undid the belt and was moving for the zipper. "I can feel you against my knee. Begging me...pleading me to touch you." He danced his fingers on the rim of the trousers, savoring Takagi's little twitches. Sliding two fingers past the zipper, he began to lightly tap the throbbing buldge.

"N-no..." Takagi tried to fight, wriggling his hips. "Shi-UGH-HA!" Rhythmic, steady, taps. Jolts jerking Takagi. "Please...not that." Shiratori slowed the tempo, but tapped harder. "Ugh...ha...un...hmm..." Takagi curled his mouth closed. Shiratori mercilessly kissed and sucked on his neck. Takagi's legs, loosing all strength, gave. Both detectives slid for the ground. Shiratori grasped Takagi by the waist and wrestlered him flat on his back. Takagi stared dazedly at his senior officer, cheeks flushed beet red to the ears. His opened work blazer and shirt expossing his bare torso. Arms defeatedly hanging above his head, the fight lost.

Shiratori chuckled, climbing to the younger man's hips. "Giving up, are we?" He moved slightly. Takagi threw his head back, moaning aloud. Shiratori's erection massaging his own. The straddling hips drove Takagi mad. Electricity sparking from the hips to his ready to burst heart. His hips jerked. Shiratori, wanting to prolong the agony, leaned forward, keeping his hips firmly pressed to Takagi's throbbing member, and began circling his tongue around the hardened nipples.

Takagi's chest jumped. The tongue slithered from one hardened nipple to the next. Warm lips kissed then blew cold, hot and cold shaking Takagi's breath. The snaked to Takagi's belly button, lapping it like a parched dog. His fingers curled to the rim of the trousers and pulled down slightly, just centimeters above Takagi's erection. Shiratori ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of the hips. Takagi unable to resist swaying with the motions. His fingers curled and uncurled wanting to stop the torment, but conflicted by wanting it to continue. And Shiratori had yet to remove his shirt.

"No...!" Takagi grasped Shiratori by the shoulders, arched a knee, took him by surprise, and flipped him into his back.

Shiratori was shocked by the sudden turn. Takagi panted heavily over him, fingers still curled into his shoulders. A proud smirk graced his lips. He moved his hands above hid head, granting Takagi the upper hand. Takagi realized he was in position to turn the tables on Shiratori, but began to tremble. What am I...?

"Well." Shiratori interupted the staggering train of thought. "I'm defenseless and at your mercy. How do you plan to act?" Takagi swallowed a nervous lump. That's what he'd like to know. "Better think fast." Takagi tensed. Shiratori's hands rested to his ribs. "I cannot stand teasing."

Takagi's blushed deepened, but he shook it off. Through trembling hands he undid the blazer, removed the tie, and started working on the white under shirt. With each button more of Shiratori's tone chest peeked out, sending Takagi's mind in a haze.

"Next..." Shiratori took the hand and slid it over his hardened nipples. Takagi's hand stiffened, but gradually caressed the chest of his own accord. Shiratori guided the hand lower and lower, until Takagi's hand felt the bulge within Shiratori's trousers.

"Shiratori-San?" Takagi suddenly didn't know what to do. Why would Shiratori...? Before Takagi could ask, Shiratori undid his own pants and slid Takagi's in. Takagi went stiff as a board. On impulse his fingers wrapped around. Shiratori released a moan, startling Takagi who took hid hand back.

Shiratori groaned disappointedly. "You're such a tease, Ta-ka-gi-kun." Takagi cringed. Don't say my name like that! "What about my kiss?"

"What kiss?!" Takagi panicked.

Shiratori cupped his face, bringing him inches from his lips. "The kiss I am owed." Shiratori's hot breath tickled Takagi's nose. The young detective swallowed nervously. He prayed to god Shiratori could hear his heart beating as rapidly as it was. Shiratori tugged, edging him closer. Takagi followed. His tongue moistened his dried lips. Shiratori opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Soon their lips met in warm bliss.

_FRENCH KISS!_ Takagi panicked. Shiratori's tongue wrestling Takagi's, exploring every nook and cranny, both moaning heavily. _In and out._ Shiratori broke away, swirling Takagi's tongue with his, then reconnected the lips. Shiratori's handed massaged up and down on Takagi's sides, urging the kiss to continue, to deepen. Takagi melted into the kiss, his body falling limp to Shiratori's. Subconsciously he wrapped his arms around Shiratori's neck. When they parted, Shiratori was back on top with Takagi staring up in another adulated daze.

"Shiratori...San..." He breathed. _Snap...zip..._Takagi's eye lids rose at the sound. Slender fingers undid the workings of his pants and slid them past the erection. The bulge grew. Takagi looked down, blushing as Shiratori licked his lips hungrily. He squeezed his eyes closed. Shiratori's hand massaged the hard member through the soft fabric. "Shiratori! San!" Takagi fidgeted. Just get it over with! He begged.

Shiratori pulled the boxers own. Takagi's erection sprang right up like a rod. Precum leaked from the tip, coating the shaft in warm moistness. "My, my," Shiratori slowly began to pump, letting his loose fingers sort of tickle the pulsing erection, "So impatient."

"St-stop...teasing me!" Takagi writhed. His fingers clawed his face to his hair. "Please stop."

"Oh?" Shiratori held the shaft with one hand, "Then what shall I do if not tease?" Then he trailed a single finger of the other like a feather. Takagi cried out, his whole body bucking. Shiratori smirked, and ran his tongue across the tip, and continued to do so in slow movements.

Takagi couldn't stand it any longer. Shiratori would slip his mouth over the tip, suckle and lick as if he were tasting a lollipop. Shiratori sniggered under his breath, listening to Takagi as he whimpered. A pitiful puppy begging for love. "PLEASE! PEASE! PLEASE!" Takagi howled at the top of is lungs. Precum squirting with each torturous lick. "Oh please!"

Shiratori broke from the member. A trail of saliva trailing. "Please what?" Shiratori pumped the shaft, licking the sides. Takagi shivered. "If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"Take me! Take me! I beg you!" Takagi blurted in desperation. He can't resist any more. Pressure built, the pleasure and fluids were swirling. He needed to cum. He must cum! "Make me cum! Please!"

"As you wish." Takagi smashed his hands to his face._ Hurry, hurry, hurry,_ he pleaded. Shiratori kicked his shoes off. In one motion his boxers and pants were gone. Takagi's soon followed.

**Sry. Leaving it there. Don't feel comfortable going too far. And sorry for grammar mistakes. Typed this on tablet.**


End file.
